Civil aviation incidents in Craftia
This page lists all the significant deadly aviation related incidents that have happened in Craftia. Pre 1960s 1939 *On the 9th of August a private plane crashed apon landing atFlintstone AirfieldFlintstone Aerodrome after it fell short of the runway. The cause of the crash is thought to be inadequete pilot training as it was his first time landing at the airfield. 4 passengers and the pilot died, with 1 person surviving. 1950 *On the 24th of March a private plane made an emergency landing in a farmer's field in western Meyang after engine trouble. The plane crashed into a herd of cows shortly after touchdown, killing both people onboard. 1957 *On the 13th of April Melburn Airways 097 plane was passing over Craftia during a storm when it's tail was violently ripped off by a gust of wind. The aircraft spun out of control and plummeted into Victoria Harbour, about 3.2kms off the coast of Western Craftia. All 21 passengers and 3 crew died. 1960 to 1979 1965 *On the 2nd of October Air Craftia flight 743 stalled on takeoff from Arenaville Airfield. The plane, carrying a total of 7 people, almost recovered from its stall but plunged into the ground below and everyone was killed. 1969 *On the 30th of January Air Craftia flight 332 caught fire about 10 minutes after takeoff. The pilots attempted an emergency landing, however they were overcome by smoke shortly before touchdown. The plane skidded along the runway and the left wing broke off. 6 passengers and the pilot pilot were killed, while 3 passengers and the co-pilot survived. 1978 *On the 21st of December a private helicopter was shot down during the Craftian War. The pilot and 2 passengers died. 1980 to 1999 1984 *On the 10th of April Notchropolis Airways flight 2983 and Air Craftia flight 125 collided on the runway at Arenaville Airfield. The cause of this disaster is thought to be beacuse a new terminal had recently been built, meaning that there was a greater number of aircraft movements. However, other facilities such as the control tower and the runway had not yet been renvovated (this would happen later in 1987), leading to a dangerous stain on air traffic control. All 17 people on board flight 2983 died and 29 people out of the 45 people died on board flight 125 were killed. The total death toll was 46 dead and 16 survivors, one of whom was the captain of flight 125. *On the 24th of November a terrorist attack by a Miner's Republic extremist took place at the Flintstone Aerodrome, blowing up 20 people. The airport took a massive repuatation hit after this event and it may have even been the start of what eventually led to the airport's closure. 1997 *On the 12th of March Trans-Guppy flight 820's undercarriage failed to open, meaning an emergency landing had to be made on the aircraft's belly at Grumbroe International Airport. The touched down safely and plane came to a standstill without breaking apart. However fuel started leaking out a sethered fuel pipe and before the fire brigade could get there in time the hot belly of the plane ignited it, incinerating all 103 people on board. 2000 to 2019 2002 *On the 23rd of June a private plane took off from Jiggles Airstrip (Not far from the present-day Jiggles Airport , Ha'ii). Not long after takeoff it started flying across the water to mainland Craftia but it lost signal and was never seen again. It is not known to this day what caused the disappearence of the plane. The pilot and 6 passengers are presumed dead. 2009 *On the 17th of August Melburn Airways flight 024 was landing during thick fog at the congested Arenaville Airfield. On final approach the airport suffered a power failure and due to its outdated design didn't have a backup power supply. The pilots did not see the lights on the runway or the terminal go out beacuse of the fog. Air traffic control could not let them know to divert due to the powerout. The plane continued its decent and the confused pilots landed right on top of the overcrowded terminal. The aircraft was destroyed killing all 99 of the 112 on board and another 56 on the ground. The total death toll was 155 dead and 13 survivors. It remains Craftia's 3rd worst air disaster ever. 2020 to 2039 2022 On the 4th of April a cargo door blew open on Notchropolis Airways flight 8372 off the coast of Jebsten. The explosive decompression led to 12 passengers being sucked out of the aircraft, still attcached to their seats. The other 168 passengers and 6 crew landed safely. It was a mechanical fault that caused the tradgedy. Only 7 of the people were found in the ocean, all dead. The remaining 5 people are presumed dead. 2034 On the 2nd of February a passenger on board Stevecon Airlines flight 444 managed to get on board without anyone noticing he had a life threatening disease, Etrola. Once the plane was airbourne the deadly disease started so spread. Most people die within 4-5 hours of catching the disease and there is no cure. Once staff were notified about the problem the plane was turned back to Bonestan-Addams International Airport. However, with 5 hours of the plane returning, 19 of the 87 passengers onboard had died and so had one crew member. 2040 to 2059 2050 *On the 1st of January 3 members of the terrorist group Al-Kayduh hijacked Air Craftia flight 932 and flew it into the CBD of Bankera. All 194 people on board died and another 27 on the ground were killed. The total death toll was 221. It remains Craftia's 2nd worst air disaster ever. *On the 1st of February another 3 members of Al-Kayduh took control of Air Craftia flight 231. However the people onboard the plane fought back, killing two terrorists and binding down the third. The passesgers and co-pilot eventually regained control the plane, landing it safely and arresting the terrorists. The pilot, a crew member and 4 passengers were killed. *On the 1st of March, another 3 Al-Kayduh terrorists tried to hijack another plane, however they were intecepted at the airport before boarding and sentenced to jail for life. *Read more about the attacks here. 2060 to 2079 2061 *On the 19th of October Lantara-Craftia flight 38 was taking off from Bonestan-Addams International Airport when the pilots realised they were on the wrong runway. Mantainence vehicles were still parked on the out of service runway but it was too late for the plane to stop. It smashed into them, spinning the plane out of control and halling almost half of the 124 on board, 61 dead in total. The crash was partly wheather related and partly human error. The control tower incorrectly directed the plane becuase of fog. 2069 *On the 11th of September, Air Tibbleming flight 6328 colided with Notchropolis Airways flight 9193 over northern Kagstron. Everyone on both flights died, 231 on flight 6328 and 197 on flight 9193. Additionally, the debris killed 2 people on the ground. The total death toll was 430 people, by far the worst air disaster in Craftia's history. The crash is partly flight 6328's fault and partly air traffic control's fault. More Information Most deadly air crashes